


Detention

by lilduck92



Series: Eren's Private Tutor [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, EXPLICIT!!!, Eren being a little shit, Floor Sex, Levi being sexy, Levi teasing Eren publicly, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy straps, Slight Pain Kink, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), classroom surprise, eren begging for it, fluff at the end, lots of smut, smut heaven, student!eren, teacher!levi, worried Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilduck92/pseuds/lilduck92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a special surprise and a long day planned for his favorite student. Eren, as always, is especially eager for the day that Levi promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my pretties. Yes, this has been done for DAYS but when there is no internet (I don't know how to live anymore at my house... my phone is my only solace...) there is no posting. HOWEVER! Here is the long awaited (is only a week long awaited?) chapter I promised. I'm already brainstorming more continuations so keep checking back.
> 
> Comments are welcomed as always, I will try to reply to everyone but life gets in the way sometimes but I promise I will try!! 
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr and hey if you feel so inclined, follow me :) my tumblr is lilduck92.tumblr.com and I will be starting a tag for this wonderful series!
> 
> Ok my little ducklings, go forth and read and let me know what you all think!

He is always right, Eren thought as he walked home. His back was killing him and he was positive that his odd shuffling limp was the cause of several curious looks. Pull it together, Yaeger! He berated himself as he struggled to walk with some semblance of normalcy. After a lot of teeth gritting and a much slower pace than usual, Eren made it to his parents’ two story town house that he had called home since birth. The cozy tan exterior was surrounded with various flowerbeds and bushes in an explosion of color. His mother seemed to always be in the garden when she wasn’t busy with work or the endless array of housework. 

“I’m home!” Eren called as he entered the house and shut the door behind him. Gentle wafts of tomato, garlic, and fresh basil were coming from the kitchen so he naturally gravitated there. His father, Grisha, was standing over the stove with one of his favorite aprons on. He was slowly stirring the pot on the stove with a wooden spoon and staring intently down into the steaming pot.

“Hey, Dad.” Eren said, peeking into the pot to see a rich red spaghetti sauce. “Dinner looks good!” He took an appreciative sniff, inhaling all the delicious smells. His father loved to cook and was pretty damn good at it too. Growing up with home cooked meals was definitely a highlight of Eren’s childhood.

“Hi, how was school?” Grisha gave Eren an easy smile before returning his gaze back to his cooking. Eren pulled a can of soda out of the refrigerator, hiding his own smile as he remembered the events of the past hour in Levi’s classroom.

“It was fine. Learned a few things, forgot more. I’m going to start some homework. How long until dinner?” Eren started toward the stairway outside the kitchen.

“Your mom won’t be home for a bit yet so probably thirty minutes to an hour.” Grisha answered. Eren gave an affirmative grunt before turning away.

“Hey, Eren?” His father’s voice halted Eren on the first step. He turned back, expectantly.

“Everything okay?” Grisha had a worried look on his face, reminding Eren of Mikasa’s own worried look a little too well. “You have been spending an awful lot of time at school after classes. You are doing okay in your classes aren’t you?”

“Yeah, Dad,” Eren shrugged, his heart picking up a bit. “I’m just trying to keep up with everything with college next year. I want to be ready.” He grinned at Grisha but it felt entirely forced. Grisha, however, didn’t seem to notice and smiled happily.

“Okay! Good to hear that you are doing well!” He turned back to the stove once more and Eren took it as his opportunity to escape. He hobbled his way up the stairs and into the sanctuary of his room. 

Eren shucked off his jeans and underwear and pulled on a pair of soft pajama pants. Looking longingly at his gaming console in the corner he instead went to his desk and powered up the laptop he had spent all last summer saving up for. He fell into the chair, wincing slightly as he did, and pulled up the last file he had been working on. Due dates for the essays he had told Mikasa and Armin about were coming up soon and since he and Levi hasn’t exactly gotten to them, he needed to work on them. Sighing, Eren got to work.

_________________________________________________________

“Eren! Dinner!” MIkasa’s voice jolted Eren awake. He groggily looked at the screen of his laptop. He hadn’t exactly made any progress before he had starting playing on his phone and then fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms. He supposed he would have time to work on it later. Not wanting to worry about it now, he pushed his way up from the desk only to stumble against the wooden surface.

“Shit!” His back really was killing him now. Levi really hadn’t held back at all. He recalled Levi’s words from earlier.

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll fuck you before school and make you wear a plug all day with my cum inside your ass. Then after school I’ll fuck you again, using only my cum as lube.”

Just the thought of what Levi had threatened made Eren shudder and his dick jump to half mast. He glared down at his rebellious cock but wasn’t exactly surprised. Any mention of Levi had him getting excited. Many an English class had been spent thinking of various things of gross and nasty natures, just to take his mind off of leaning over the man’s desk. 

“Eren!” Mikasa’s voice came traveling up the stairs once again, sounding more impatient than before. Eren quickly chanted the periodic table of elements several times in his head. Armin and he had came up with a silly jingle to memorize it freshman year and he had found it especially helpful to get his mind off of… eh… pulsing desires. 

Once his cock had decided to go back to sleep, he made his way carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen were his family was waiting for him.

“There he is! Time to eat, then.” Carla Yaeger smiled warmly at her son. 

“Hey, Mom. How was work?” Eren leaned down to kiss his mom’s cheek before taking his usual seat across from Mikasa.

“A long day but we got a lot done.” Carla said but didn’t elaborate. She worked downtown helping with the homeless shelters and other charities. When she got home she was usually exhausted from being on her feet all day but she had always gotten a lot of joy from helping people who couldn’t help themselves. 

Eren dug into the heaping plate of pasta in front of him. It was delicious, as always, and Eren groaned as he inhaled the food.

“All that essay writing sure gave you an appetite.” Mikasa said with a smirk. Eren glanced up to see his family looking at him with strange looks. Eren slowly chewed what he had in his mouth before swallowing.

“Yeah, I, uh, got a lot done.” He offered, lamely.

“I would hope so. You were with Mr. Ackerman for several hours after class.” Mikasa continued, taking a much more dainty bite of pasta. Eren almost choked on the bite he was currently inhaling. 

“I had a lot to… uh… get done.” He said. “Essays are due pretty soon.” 

“I think it is great of Mr. Ackerman to help you out so much!” Carla spoke up, her voice so incredibly cheerful that Eren wondered at if the woman had a sad bone in her body. “Spending that much time with him must be so good! I’m sure you will do well!”

“Oh I think he is doing very well.” Mikasa quipped, earning a harsh glare from Eren.

“I’m almost finished with the essays, if that is what you mean.” Eren said. Mikasa hummed in response, a small gleam in her eye.

Dinner finished without much more talking from anyone. Carla and Grisha both talked about their day for a bit then they all got up and cleaned the kitchen up. After an hour, Eren finally was able to go back up to his room. He only took one look at the open laptop before collapsing onto his bed and letting sleep claim him.

_________________________________________________________

Eren’s alarm woke him early. He flung out an arm to hit to snooze button, not even opening an eye to glare at the offending red letters. He knew they were were showing an obscenely early time which confused him. He normally had his alarm set for 7:00 AM, giving him just the right amount of time to throw on his clothes and grab a quick breakfast with Mikasa before heading off to school to beat the 8:05 bell. 

So when the alarm’s incessant beeping started up again five minutes later, he cracked an eye open to see the time of 5:35 AM. Why the fuck did he…. oh. Eren’s eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright. 

Levi.

In an instant, Eren was scrambling from his bed and throwing on the nearest pair of clean clothes. He quietly tip-toed out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to hurriedly brush his teeth and pull his fingers through his messy brown hair. He took half a moment to appreciate his blind search for clothes as he saw that he was wearing the jeans that shaped his ass extremely well and one of his band t-shirts that hugged his body in a not too tight but just enough fashion. He grinned at his reflection with pride before tip-toeing back to his room to pack up his school bag. 

Eren walking into the school at exactly 6:25 AM and gently knocked on Levi’s classroom door just before 6:30. His heart rate was a little fast from the hurried walk and the mounting excitement but he took a moment before entering the classroom to take a deep breath to compose himself. 

“Your punctuality has improved considerably.” Levi looked up at him from over his reading glasses as Eren closed and locked the door behind him. Levi looked as good as ever behind the desk. He has chosen to wear a dark grey dress shirt with a deep red skinny tie today. It was by far Eren’s favorite look for the man, well besides sans clothing that is. 

“I’m not sure that I have ever been up this early in my life, much less be where I need to be.” Eren purposely drug his feet a bit as he went over to one of the front desks to deposit his bag at a chair’s feet. He then made his way over to the seated man who was currently going over a stack of papers that he was grading. 

“I’m glad to hear that you have your priorities straight.” Levi commented, although a bit distractedly. Eren sidled up to the corner of the desk and perched on it, glancing toward the stack of papers. He recognized the heading from an assignment that had been due a few days earlier.

“Its unusual for you to be grading papers right before you hand them back. That’s my class, right?” Eren placed his hands behind himself and leaned back to rest his weight on his outstretched arms. Levi let out a dark chuckle as he capped his pen and set it gently on the desk. He unfolded himself from his chair and moved to stand between Eren’s legs. He stretched out a hand to wrap around Eren’s back and pulled him flush with his own body. Their height difference was especially evident but Levi didn’t seem to be bothered as he stood on his tiptoes to brush his lips against Eren’s. 

“I would have had them done if I didn’t have a certain green eyed brat on my mind last night.” Levi spoke, letting his lips tease Eren. Eren whimpered, his jeans becoming a little bit tighter as Levi brushed his lips over Eren’s collar bone.

“I was consumed with thoughts of something very specific, Eren. Do you want to see what I have planned for you?” Levi pulled back a few inches to see Eren’s face. Eren nodded enthusiastically, his expression resembling a puppy.

“Follow me, boy.” Levi pulled away and walked toward the broom closet of an office in the corner of the room. Eren stumbled after him as soon as he realized what was happening. Levi held the door open for him then shut it with a click. The office held the necessaries but nothing more. A small sized desk was against a wall with a file cabinet and shelves. A single flower sat in a vase, centered in front of a frosted glass window and a coat stand stood in the corner. 

Levi leaned down to pull his bag up and reached into a pocket on the inside of the bag. Eren’s eyes widened as he caught sight of what Levi was going to show him. Eren’s eyes widened and his cock leaped to attention as he saw what was in Levi’s hands.

His first impression was straps. There was an intricate mess of black leather that was spilling over Levi’s hands. Eren felt the flutter in his stomach as his eyes followed the smooth lines and silver buckles. His gaze halted as he noticed a flash of silver, nestled in the middle of the straps. Levi disentangles the straps to reveal a long silver plug that was shaped in a soft curve with rounded tips. Eren felt his anus clench and the blood rushed through his ears, directly south. It was gorgeous, plain and simple.

“I had this specially made for you, my boy. It has some special little features that I feel you will enjoy.” Levi’s voice was honeyed poison, making Eren’s knees even more weak than they already were. His heart was hammering in his chest as he stared at the toy in wonder.

“I think it will look amazing in your ass, Eren. Would you like to try it on?” Levi looked straight at him, his eyes the color of molten steel and just as heated. Eren was powerless to refuse.

“Good boy, lets get you ready.” Levi set the plug and harness down on the desk. Eren watched with eager anticipation as Levi came over to him. His hands came up to turn Eren around so he was facing the desk. 

“Hands on the desk, hold on and don’t let go.” Levi instructed. Eren’s breath hitched and he longed to palm himself to receive the aching of his cock. As if he realized it, Levi’s hands drifted over the aching erection, just barely skimming the fabric. Eren’s cheeks burned as he heard the moan that came from his mouth. 

A hand landed softly between Eren’s shoulder blades, making him inhale sharply as every touch from Levi seemed to be coupled with a shocking heat. Fingers began to kneed the skin there, eliciting another soft moan.

“I think I told you to do something, Eren.” Levi’s voice turned hard and unforgiving. The hand shoved Eren forward. He got his hands up just in time to catch himself of the desk in front of him. He gasped as his palms slammed into the desk with a painfully loud sound.

“Good. Now stay still, Eren. Don’t cum until I say or you will make a mess.” Levi pressed his body against Eren’s, his hands moving to Eren’s jeans.

Eren jerked his head up and down, his fingertips pressing hard into the wood. Levi’s hands popped the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down. In one motion his hands curled around the band of his jeans and boxers and yanked everything down. Eren’s cock sprung free to slap against his abdomen. A cry jumped from Eren’s throat as the sensitive skin was exposed to the cool air. Levi’s answering chuckle sent chills up and down Eren’s back, making him shudder. Levi stood back up and leaned against Eren until nothing was untouched. A single, slicked finger pressed against Eren’s entrance, making Eren jump with surprise. He hadn’t even heard Levi open the bottle of lube.

The thought was banished as Levi’s finger slowly slid into Eren, massaging his walls and pulling a long whine from Eren’s lips. 

“Fuck, Eren. You are so fucking tight, I can’t wait to have my dick buried into your ass. I want to feel you pressed around me and fill you up with my sweet cum.” Levi’s voice was a drug to Eren. He pushed his hips back into Levi’s hand, trying to get him to move. Levi breathed out a laugh and began to pump his finger into Eren. Eren felt himself open around Levi just before the second digit joined the first. A slight sting accompanied the second finger but it was a good kind of pain. Moans were falling uncontrollably from his mouth mixing with butchered versions of Levi’s name. Levi scissored him open quickly before thrusting in a third finger roughly. That one hurt more. 

“Shit.” Eren cringed, his hands fisting. Levi didn’t let up but his free hand came around to stroke Eren’s leaking cock.

“Are you still sore from yesterday? Hmm, good thing it is Friday. I would hate to have to hold back today.” Levi crooned. He crooked his fingers.

“Fu.. ah.. ungh.. Le—vi!” Eren cried as his vision turned white and his knees buckled. Levi caught him easily, supporting him. It took all Eren had to keep from cumming and he just barely made it with Levi gently squeezing the base of his cock. How the man kept finger fucking him, holding him up, and stopping his impending orgasm Eren would never knew but he was absolutely sure the man who was knuckle deep in his ass was a sex god. 

“I need… Levi… I…!” Eren was spurting out broken english, unable to form a coherent sentence. Levi froze, much to Eren’s horror. “No! Fuck… Levi!” 

“Tell me what you want, pretty boy.” The ordering tone was back, causing Eren’s neck to prickle. He pulled himself together.

“I need you, Levi…I-I need you in me.” Eren ground out. Levi hummed with satisfaction and pushed in a forth finger without warning. Eren tensed as more pain bloomed but he still pushed back against Levi’s fist. 

“Fuck, Eren. I could stick my whole fist in your greedy ass.” Levi’s voice cracked for the first time. Eren pushed back almost cumming from the thought, but Levi tck’ed and pulled away. “No, pretty boy, we have other things planned for today.”

Eren whined at the emptiness of his ass but was reassured by the sounds of Levi pulling his own pants down. The head of his long and thick cock was easily lined up to Eren’s stretched hole but Levi just hovered it there. Eren looked back in frustration but the complaint on his lips died as he saw the look of reverence on Levi’s face. 

“Your ass…” Levi whispered. “Its- its delectable. You are so fucking eager, your hole is so open. It just wants to suck me in. You are fucking amazing.” 

Levi’s gaze lifted to Eren’s and he slammed home. Eren cried out as he was completely opened up. Levi didn’t pause as he pulled out to the very tip then sank back into Eren. Eren could feel every ridge and vein in Levi’s cock, sending his senses into overdrive. 

“Levi… I… I can’t hold it!” Eren had tears running down his face as he gritted his teeth. Levi laughed again.

“Going to cum just from me entering you?” He was smirking, Eren knew it but really couldn’t bring himself to care that he was being made fun of. When Eren didn’t say anything, Levi sighed. “Hang on, brat.” Levi stepped away, leaving Eren moaning as the full feeling was ripped away from him.

“What the fuck, Levi?” Eren growled, beginning to tire of these games. All he wanted was to get fucked.

“Patience, my little one. You will get enough attention today. I want to make sure you don’t make a mess all over your pants.” Levi bent down to look in his bag once again. Despite his annoyance, Eren was treated to an fantastic view of his teacher’s pert ass. A part of him longed to walk up to Levi and stick his own fingers into that tight little hole. He wanted to make Levi feel the way he was feeling now.

Levi was gone for only a few moments but it seemed like an eternity to Eren. When he felt those slim fingers reach around to his cock he gasped. Levi didn’t caress him like he was expecting though. His skilled fingers slipped something cool over his cock that fastened tightly at the base.

“Fuck! What…” Eren gasped as he looked down to see a stainless steel ring that Levi was fastening over his cock and balls. The instant pressure in his cock had Eren’s head spinning in a heady way. 

“Can’t have you making a mess like yesterday. Now, doesn’t that look pretty?” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear as he slid back into Eren. Eren moaned, not sure what felt better. He pushed back yet wanted to gain friction from his needy erection. 

“Fuck… eh… harder!” He managed to finally get out. Levi hummed and picked up the pace. The sounds of skin slapping on skin, moans, and grunts filled the tiny office. Tears sprung to Eren’s eyes once again as his need for release grew but was halted by the ring. Levi was coming dangerously close to that wonderful spot inside him but the angle just wasn’t perfect, as if the man was deliberately teasing him. Eren writhed against him, trying to adjust but Levi’s hands came to his hips to hold him still.

“No no, little Eren. You don’t get that yet. Feel me sliding into your greedy little hole that is all stretched out for me. Feel me get so close to that spot but not quite there. Shit, Eren.” Levi was panting now, his own release not far off. 

“Fill me up, Daddy!” Eren cried out before slapping a hand to his mouth, eyes wide with horror. Levi however moaned and was suddenly slamming into him and groaning. Eren felt the warm spill fill him to the brim. Levi didn’t pull out right away but instead lay against Eren, his breath coming in gasps. 

“You, boy, will be the death of me.” Levi grunted after a moment. His arm came around to to grasp the mess of straps and plug and quickly lubed up the silver metal. He organized the contraption before leaning back but not pulling out yet.

“I need you to hold my cum in you for a moment, Eren. Don’t spill any of it.” He warned. Eren nodded, slowly getting over his horrible choice of words. Levi began to pull out and Eren clenched down as soon as the head had slipped from his entrance. 

“Good boy, your doing so good.” Levi crooned. Eren was panting from effort. He really wanted to release his hole and the pain in his still rock hard erection was becoming distracting. 

“It hurts!” He whimpered. Levi had knelt down and was rubbing soothing circles across Eren’s ass. 

“I know baby, just a moment longer. I need you to put your feet in here. There, one at a time.” Levi directed Eren’s legs through the openings in the harness. Eren felt the leather slowly sliding up his legs, rising closer and closer to the point of discomfort.

“Ah! Levi!” Tears were running down Eren’s cheeks now and whole body trembling. 

“Shh, baby. Almost there.” Levi said, shuffling the harness. Suddenly the coolness of the plug was against his entrance. Shit, the larger of the two rounded tips was going in. Levi added pressure to it as Eren relaxed enough for it to slide into the abused ring of muscle.

“Ah!” Eren moaned, the feeling of being filled up almost more than he could bear. Levi finished placing the plug and quickly busied himself with buckling the straps into place. It only took a moment before Levi leaned back on his heels, admiring his work. 

“God, Eren. It fits you perfect.” Levi said softly. Eren looked down at himself. The straps against his skin were placed low on his hips. They outlined his raging cock and balls to attach to a single leather piece holding the bottom of the plug snug against his taint. He arched his neck to see behind him. The straps came down in a ‘V’ over the top of his ass to disappear between his cheeks, holding the plug securely inside of him. It was a work of art, beautiful. The leather was soft and the buckles didn’t pinch at all. Eren had no doubt that he wouldn't even chafe from wearing it all day.

“Now turn around, so I can take care of my boy.” Levi pushed on his hips to spin Eren around. Eren took a step and twisted only to have a flash of white blind him as he collapsed into Levi once again. His eyes widened, feeling the plug shift inside him with every movement.

“Today will be a fun one indeed.” Levi’s pupils were blown and his cock was already stiffening again. He pushed Eren upright again before taking ahold of his cock and bringing his lips to it. Eren whimpered, knowing exactly what Levi wanted to do. His hands came up to touch the raven’s perfect hair. Levi glared at him though and Eren dropped his hands. Levi’s lips pushed past Eren’s head, pulling a cry from Eren who almost blacked out from the pleasure. Levi sucked Eren completely in, his teeth lightly scraping on the sensitive skin. 

“Fuck!” Eren moaned. In a quick motion, Levi unclasped the ring and pushed the plug right into Eren’s prostate. 

There wasn’t any holding it in. The cry that came out of Eren’s mouth was full of pain, pleasure, and complete lack of control. He shot a load of cum straight down Levi’s throat. Levi swallowed around the cock in his mouth and milked Eren for every last drop. Eren’s softening cock slipped from Levi’s mouth and the man stood up. 

Eren was panting and it took all his concentration to keep standing.

“Look at you.” Levi grinning an evil smile. “Already looking like this and you still have a full day ahead of you. Get dressed, boy, or you will be late to your first class.”

Eren’s jaw dropped as reality came crashing back down on him.

_________________________________________________________

Eren made it to his first class just in time for the bell to ring. He gingerly sat down in his assigned chair, slightly wincing as a wave of pleasure shook him. Eren was thankful for the hoodie he had grabbed before he had left that morning. It would have been incredibly awkward to explain the stiffening in his pants without the cover of the jacket. 

“Eren?” Armin’s voice came whispering from beside him. Eren froze, having forgotten about his friends. He carefully schooled his face before turning to his best friend.

“Hey, Ar. Did you, um, get the homework finished?” Eren rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. Armin gave him a weird look.

“We didn’t have any today. Is something wrong? You look… exhausted.” Armin asked.

“Uh, yeah, I am. I’m fine though.” Eren turned back to the front of the room. Thankfully, Armin let him be the rest of the class and Eren put all his effort into concentrating on the practice problems they were working on before their upcoming test. 

As soon as the bell rang, Eren was up and headed for his next class. Sitting was entirely easier than walking, although everything he did made him fear cumming in his pants. He only made it into the hallway before Armin had caught up.

“You are walking funny. Did you get laid last night or something?” Armin asked, his pretty blue eyes looking knowingly at Eren. Eren looked wide eyed back.

“What? No! I just, uh, slept wrong. I, um, fell asleep at my desk.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. Armin nodded thoughtfully. 

The morning slid by slowly but finally they were heading to lunch. Eren was practically dying by that point. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last with every movement he made sending tremors through his body. His cock was twitching with every movement that pushed the plug into his prostate and he was finding it harder and harder to control his facial reactions. 

They sat down at their usual table and Armin brought up a video game they had both been messing around with. Mikasa soon joined them and Eren knew he was going to get an earful the moment her glare pierced him. He halted mid-sentence as he glanced at her.

“You were up early this morning.” She said simply. Armin’s brow furrowed. Eren nodded.

“Yeah, I had something I had to get done.” Eren shoved a forkful of barely edible potatoes and gravy into his mouth.

“Hmm, are we suddenly trying to be star student?” Mikasa pressed, not touching her own food. Eren began to panic. It had been incredibly stupid to think he would be able to leave the house so early and not get questioned.

“Uh, yeah. I need to get some… English done.” He mentally face palmed himself. What a fucking idiot.

“What English?” Armin piped up. Mikasa looked at him expectantly.

“I… I didn’t get my research paper draft finished and Mr. Ackerman wants it today.” Eren thought of the papers in his bag that he had done several days ago. It had surprised him too at the time but he had wanted Levi to be proud of him. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed and Armin shrugged, going back to his food.

“Mr. Ackerman, huh?” She muttered. Realizing that she wasn’t going to get any information out of him, she let the subject lay for the time being. Eren mentally took a sigh of relief. She had been getting quite nosy lately. Eren sat silently for the rest of lunch as they talked about some upcoming soccer game. 

“I’ll see you guys in English. I have to run to the library.” Armin jumped up when lunch had finished and they were about to toss their trash. He dashed off quickly as Eren and Mikasa stood and started for their next class. 

“I hope you got your draft finished. I know how mornings aren’t your most… productive.” Mikasa asked as they walked, well she walked and Eren kind of wince shuffled.

“Yeah, its done. Don’t know if Le- Mr. Ackerman will approve of it though. Seems a bit half-assed.” Eren could have definitely kicked himself in the ass if he didn’t already have something claiming it at the moment. No one should ever let him in on secrets. If Mikasa had heard the slip up she didn’t say anything. 

They reached the room and turned toward the desks. As Eren sat down Levi came sweeping into the room. His grace, as always, captivated Eren. 

“Eren, stop drooling.” Mikasa whispered. Eren jumped then stifled a gasp as the movement gave a rather impressive jerk to the toy nestled in his ass. Levi’s small smirk wasn’t lost on Eren. Fuck, he was absolutely finished. 

“Alright, settle down, boys and girls.” Levi began with a look directed at Eren. He ducked his head as a blush rose on his cheeks. 

“Pass up your research paper drafts.” Levi said and there was a shuffle as papers were pulled out of bags and handed forward. Levi picked them up and stacked him neatly on his desk. Pausing, one of his hands settled on the wood and remained there for a moment. Eren inwardly groaned as he realized that he has been writhing and moaning on that very spot less than twenty four hours ago. 

Levi stepped away from the desk with a smirk before picking up a book from a shelf at the edge of the room.

“By now you should be finished reading To Kill A Mockingbird.” Levi settled on the corner of his desk and opened the book. “Hoover, tell me the tone of the story.” 

Bertholt Hoover, a tall but quiet boy answered in a soft tone.

“Originally childlike and innocent but as the story progresses it gets pretty dark.”

“Correct, now who knows what the major conflict is in the story?” Levi said in a bored voice. “Yaeger? Would you like to venture a guess?” 

Eren raised his eyebrows, feeling like this was a trap with no way out.

“Um, sure. Well Scout and Jem are these kids with this really innocent outlook but certain…ah!” Eren gripped the edges of his desk as intense waves of pleasure racked his frame. It was over as quickly as it came, leaving Eren panting slightly. Did…? Did it just fucking vibrate?! 

Eren looked up at Levi, wide-eyed. Eren’s cheeks flamed as he felt his classmates eyes on him. Levi’s eyes, however, were completely impassive with just a hint of annoyance in them. If Eren looked deeply though he could see just the hint of a gleam. The fucker.

“Yaeger?” He asked, his voice completely normal. Eren didn’t know how but he was absolutely sure that Levi had done something to the plug in his ass. 

“I… I, uh, sorry.” Eren fought to remember what he was saying. Levi was trying to break his composure but Eren would give him a fight if thats what he wanted. “Certain events… mmm” Another round hit him hard but Eren clenched his teeth through it. “caused them to lose faith in the goodness of humanity. One of the biggest tests of fai… ah!” Eren gasped as the plug vibrated directly into his prostate. 

“Yaeger. Such a basic description is copied directly off the internet which was obviously poorly memorized. Arlert, take over from there.” Levi turned away from Eren. Eren slumped back into his seat, his breath coming in small pants. Armin gave him a worried look before answering the question in perfect detail. A few more questions were gone through before Levi rounded on him again. 

“Yaeger, perhaps another chance to prove your self?” Mikasa was giving Levi a death glare at this point but Levi ignored it in favor of looked directly at his boy. Eren glared back stubbornly.

“Yes, sir.” He spoke harshly, determined. Levi smirked slightly.

“There is a great deal of foreshadowing throughout the book. Explain the use of foreshadowing in the elements of the fire and the mad dog.” 

Shit. Not only did he only partially know the question, he knew that Levi intentionally had picked the question. He knew that Eren was struggling with the concept. 

“Right,” Eren bit his lower lip, knowing how much Levi loved the motion. He was rewarded with the slightly intake of breath on Levi’s part and the darkening of those the grey eyes looking at him. “it foreshadows… “ Eren’s voice trailed off as his eyes glazed over in pleasure. The plug was fucking alive within his walls and his cock was aching with need. The sensations lasted mere seconds before disappearing, leaving Eren gripping his desk again and Levi raising an eyebrow at him. Mikasa and Armin had full blown worry written all over their faces but Eren waved them off. 

“Detention, Yaeger. One hour, right after class.” Levi ordered in that tone. Eren’s cock jumped and his nostrils flared. Last second, he remembered that he needed to play his part as well. Pushing the rising excitement down, he slumped back in his seat again and crossed his arms with a glare.

“Whatever.” He muttered, just to get a rise out of Levi. The man’s eyes narrowed and the entire room went deadly quiet. 

“What did you say, Yaeger?” Levi asked his tone icy and calm. Eren froze, he knew his next words would be coupled with a bout of vibrations. Eren steeled himself before meeting Levi’s gaze.

“I said…” Eren paused but his ass was only stimulated by the plug itself. His heart hammering he continued. “I’ll be there, sir.” 

“Thats what I thought.” Levi turned away. Eren breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back into the chair. As he leaned back the plug was subtly pressed further into his hole and he stifled a moan. Gently he shifted, pushing the toy even further. Just as it brushed against his prostate, the plug lit up. Eren’s teeth snapped shut and his fists clenched so hard his nails cut into his skin. The moan that was on his lips was bit back but a tiny whine made its way out. Mikasa shot him a glance, not knowing whether to be angry at Eren or worried.

The class continued on like that for another thirty minutes. Each time, Eren just managing to stay quiet and still in his seat. His cock was leaking, creating a cool wet patch in his boxers and his hole twitching with every imperceptible movement. The clock ticked past every minute with increasing time as he watched. Slowly, thirty became twenty then turned to ten. When the bell finally rang Eren release the breath he had been holding.

“Fucking finally!” He muttered under his breath. Everyone packed up their bags and started to file from the room. Mikasa and Armin hung back.

“Are you okay, Eren?” Mikasa reached over to feel his forehead. “Your hot! Just come home, he can’t give you detention for being sick.” She exclaimed. Eren shook her off and waved off Armin’s comments.

“I told you guys he doesn’t like me. I haven’t been choosing to spend all this extra time here. Go, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you at home.” Eren was lying out of his ass but he would say anything at this point to get them out of the room. For once they both looked convinced. They gave him one last glance before turning to leave. Levi met them at the door and wished them a good weekend. 

Finally, they were alone. Eren stayed quiet, not moving until Levi had let the door latch. Eren crumpled as the lock clicked shut. 

“Levi!” He whined. “You are a bastard.” He mumbled, his hands flying to his crotch. 

“Touch yourself and I’ll leave it in longer, boy.” Levi warned. Eren gasped but put his hands on the desk where Levi could see them. 

“Good. Come with me.” Levi gestured toward the small office once again. Eren stood up with a little trouble but he had walked around all day, he could make it twenty more steps. Levi shut the door behind them and they were instantly in each others arms. Their lips met with such passion it should have been illegal. Hands were clutching at each other, trying to get closer and closer. 

Levi moved his mouth down to Eren’s collar and pulled the hem of his sweatshirt down. He latched onto the skin there, licking and sucking a bruise to life. Eren wiggled, not thinking about the motion, and the plug hit his prostate. His knees finally gave out and they sank to the floor. Hands yanked and pulled at clothes until they both were completely bare except for Eren’s harness.

“Get on your knees and show Daddy how good you have been today.” Levi’s husky voice was sinful. Eren’s breath caught as he heard that word again. When he had said it earlier he had been horrified but hearing it roll from Levi’s lips had a thrill going through him. He rolled over and got to his knees. His chest dropped to the floor, displaying his ass to Levi in the most provocative way. The deep rumble that came from Levi had pre-cum dripping to the floor. 

“Please, will you touch me… Daddy?!” Eren asked hesitantly. Levi’s cock visibility twitched at the words. He moved to his knees behind Eren, hands skimming over Eren’s soft skin. The soft, teasing touches had Eren panting in no time.

“You are so beautiful, baby. You look so beautiful with this on but I know you have worn it all day and would like me to put something else in you now.” Fingers were flying over the buckles, releasing them easily. “You have been so good today, even when Daddy was teasing you. Do you like your toy, Eren? Did you enjoy it?” Levi kissed and sucked on Eren’s back as he talked.

“Yes, Daddy. I love my toy!” He breathed out, growing impatient with every buckle undone. Finally Levi’s hands were at his hole. 

“I think it is time for me to take this out. Would you like me to use something else, baby boy?” Eren nodded, his voice not working anymore.

“Whats the magic word, Eren?” Levi played with the plug, pushing it in and out. Eren moaned and shifted back into Levi.

“Please!” He cried out. Levi slid the plug out excruciatingly slowly. When it had cleared the rim of Eren’s ass Levi ran the tip of his finger through the lube and cum dripping out of Eren’s ass. 

“Fuck,” He whispered. “I’ve waited for this all day.” Levi was swirling his finger into the opening as Eren rutted back into Levi’s hand. 

“Amazing. Fuck, my cum is dripping from you.” Levi’s tone was pure awe as he played in his own seed. Slowly, Eren felt a finger slip into him and hook slightly before pulling back out. He glanced around to see Levi slipping his hands around his own cock and pumping it a few times until the skin was covered in cum. Levi lined himself up, teasing Eren by slipping the head of his cock over and around the hole but not pushing in yet. 

“What do you want, pretty boy?” His voice husky. “Tell me.” 

“I want Daddy’s giant cock filling me up.” Eren closed his eyes and pushed his hips back. Levi’s groan told him just how close Levi was to losing control. Levi pushed into Eren ever so slowly, sliding into the amazingly still tight hole inch by inch. They were both speechless as pleasure consumed them. Once Levi was firmly rooting into Eren he pulled back to the very tip.

“I have been hard all day thinking of this ass, Eren. This is what you do to me. Tell me, how many times did you almost cum in your pants today?” Levi murmured into his ear.

“Ah, ungh, shi-… four… or five times?” He said between breaths. Levi hummed before seating himself within Eren once again.

“How many times in my class?” He sucked on Eren’s shoulder as he began to steadily thrust into Eren. Eren reveled in slow paced fucking Levi was finally giving him.

“Ah, three!” He whines. Levi angled into him and hit his prostate dead on. At Eren’s gasp, Levi readjusted so he hit the sensitive spot with every thrust, their pace growing slightly. 

“Eren, I know how good you have been and how much you have wanted to cum. Tell me, do you want to cum for Daddy?” Levi whispered into his ear.

“Yes, please! I’m… I’m close!” Eren whimpered, the tight coiling that had built up in his groin throughout the day was about to burst as Levi slid into him over and over. The slowness of their fucking was driving him wild. Levi wrapped both handed around Eren’s cock and began to pump him. They steadily grew in tempo, Levi thrusting harder and harder and Eren pushing back like a high priced hooker against Levi. 

“Cum, Eren. Cum for me!” Levi growled as he pulled back and slammed into Eren’s prostate. Eren practically screamed as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Levi soon followed as Eren’s walls pulsed around him. They collapsed, boneless and exhausted, onto the floor. 

“Levi?” Eren mumbled, his voice already heavy with sleep.

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” Eren rolled over to snuggle against the older man who had frozen. Eren, too tired to notice Levi’s hesitation, nuzzled his face into Levi’s chest. Eventually, Levi’s hand came up and stroked Eren’s soft brown locks.

“Love you too, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my pretties. Yes, this has been done for DAYS but when there is no internet (I don't know how to live anymore at my house... my phone is my only solace...) there is no posting. HOWEVER! Here is the long awaited (is only a week long awaited?) chapter I promised. I'm already brainstorming more continuations so keep checking back.
> 
> Comments are welcomed as always, I will try to reply to everyone but life gets in the way sometimes but I promise I will try!! 
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr and hey if you feel so inclined, follow me :) my tumblr is lilduck92.tumblr.com and I will be starting a tag for this wonderful series!
> 
> Ok my little ducklings, go forth and read and let me know what you all think!


End file.
